User blog:Pinkolol16/Can you all please ask me for important things?
Ok so Illus doesn't want his page. However, the YTR pages and wiki are here so then they can be documented. Really, the pages of the YTR members are here to document us as a story. The videos we create on Youtube involve stories around a universe that changes with each of our ideas, that has to be written down because we get so many dang fans. If people read this, it might become popular and give insight to what happens in videos and why they do instead of everyone having to go back, find every video, and watch some whilst not knowing important facts that aren't explained. Us YTR members (I say us because I am one) need pages. But really, we only need pages for our stories in the videos and what we do, our colour codes and who we are in terms of YTR. If you WANT to involve outside details, then yeah. Of course so for the reverse if you don't want to put information, then don't. But I am an admin on this wiki, and I've had wikia experience for 2 and a half years, since 2011, when I was 13 years old and joined Sonic Fanon Wiki. Plus, I know how to work alot of the stuff here. If you want me to delete a page, ASK me. I can edit this place from school (I'm typing this in a free temporary period of Japanese, on my laptop, it is not blocked), and because I know where to go, I can get rid of it easily and quickly. Don't gurantee I can easily get it removed that instant, but I will set out to it. However, if you don't want the page being edited by potential trolls too, I'd be more than happy to help. Admins on wikis have a function to change the protection of a page. There's 3 options, 1. Everyone can edit, no restrictions 2. People that are trustworthy to the wiki can edit pages and 3. Only admins. I can easily set it to whatever protection desired that is suitable for a page. Why am I saying all this? Illus tried to remove his page (only admins can delete pages) and doesn't have admin rights. Instead, he made it his own blog post and made some hybrid of a page I can't edit and possibly fix for him. I can easily delete a page and/or fix it up so it only contains YTR information. Rushing ahead can lead to problems. The category "Youtuber Ranger Members" is bugged with a blog post because it's still linked and that's not good. Illus, if you want me to type YTR information only (the stuff that has appeared in videos by the YTR, like SM3) I will completely set out for it. He stuffed it up majorly by turning it into a blog post. I want to help it proceed, and that isn't fair when you don't give me the chance to fix this. It goes for anyone else too. If there is any type of page that you want me to delete, by all means tell me. I will set out for it, I know what I can do. Illus and everyone included. Category:Blog posts